List of The Video Collection Promos
Here is the list of many Promos for The Video Collection. This is the promos https://archive.org/details/TheVideoCollectionPromos 1985 Promo #1 The 1985 advert with clips of various titles that are released by the Video Collection including clips from: *John Wayne classics *"Rio Grande" *"Sands of Iwo Jima" *"The Quiet Man" *Cary Grant carrying Doris Day on his shoulder in "A Touch of Mink" *"Indiscreet" (1958) *"Operation Petticoat" *Cary Grant in "Father Goose" *The greatest western film "High Noon" *"The Bells of St. Mary's" *It's a wonderful life *Invasion of the Body Snatchers *a scene of Frank Sinatra saying 'Hi' in "Young at Heart" *Never Love a Stranger. *"The Men" *"The Glory Boys" Then here is range of cartoon clips for some children's titles by the Video Collection including. *"Mr. T" smashing the door down and arriving into a room in an episode of the "Mr. T" cartoon show, *"Space Ghost" flying downward in the cosmos and shooting lasers with his hand. *"Atom Ant" arriving into shot in the "Atom Ant" cartoon intro. *The scene of Zilly running away from a crocodile in his jacket from the "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon show. *A gust of wind blowing Atom Ant's mailbox outside his tree the wrong side. *"Yogi Bear" watching his friend run out of his cave in "Hey There, it's Yogi Bear" *He-Man getting his power of Greyskull ready in the intro of the "He-Man and the Universe" cartoon series and yelling his "I have the power" quote. *Mr T taking a glare. *Muttley having a wheezy giggle in the airplane scene of a "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon episode Here is the last few set of clips that end the commercial which are: * *"It's a Wonderful Life" *"Indiscreet" (1958) *a "Young at Heart" scene of Doris Day taking a smile. The very last clip of the advert is the logo of the Video Collection with the announcer telling people to start their collection today. 1986 Promo #2 The Video Collection advert of "Stars upon stars upon stars" in 1986 which features: *Brief clips from various VHS titles that jump into shot one by one which are"Minder on the Orient Express" (George Cole and Dennis Waterman scenes), "Young at Heart" (Frank Sinatra scene), John Wayne as "The Quiet Man" (train carriage window scene), "Young at Heart" (Doris Day scene), "The Gay Divorcee" (Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire dancing scene) "Mr. T." (live action sequence from the "Mr. T" cartoon show), a scene of Jasper Carrott's 1979 live stage show, Barry Minalow and a football match. The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one quick first second as comes... *A clip from the 1933 musical film of "Flying Down to Rio" starring Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. *A clip from the 1951 action war movie of ""Flying Leathernecks" starring John Wayne. *A clip from the 1946 epic Western film of "Duel in the Sun" starring Gregory Peck and Jennifer Jones. *A clip from the 1960 romantic comedy film of "The Grass is Greener" starring Robert Mitchum and Cary Grant *A clip from the 1947 fantasy film of "Sinbad the Sailor" starring Douglas Fairbanks, Jr. The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one second quick second as comes... *A number of clips from a selection of titles for younger viewers including, "He-Man", "Scooby Goes Hollywood" and "The Wind in the Willows". The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one third quick second as comes... *A clip from 1985-1986 British TV crime drama of "Dempsey and Makepeace" *A clip from the 1985 British comedy/thriller TV film "Minder on the Orient Express" At the end of this advert The Video Collection logo plays for a long time whilst the announcer informs that all these titles and many more are available in a collector's high street at one unbeatable price and he finally announces people to start their collection today. 1985 Children's Promo This promo can be found on many of The Video Collection titles for young children (Exceptions including Kideo Videos titles such as Care Bear and The Get Along Gang. Same applies to the earlier Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends videos). The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 Promo The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video titles including... *a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" *a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. *a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly *A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. *clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). *clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., *Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., *Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. *The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos 1987 Promo The 1987 The Video Collection Promo can be found on many 1987 released titles in the range and on a few 1985/1986 releases (Most notably, The Quiet Man). It is considered to be one of the rarer Video Collection promos. It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: *Ring of Bright Water *Richard lll *Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House *She Wore a Yellow Ribbon *Escape to Victory *The Way Ahead *Tommy Cooper *Benny Hill and Friends *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends *Tin Tin (The Animated Series) *Dennis *Thundercats *Button Moon *Teddy Ruxpin *Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) *Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Trailers and Promos Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1987 VHS Releases